Dusk Peaks
'Origin/HIstory' 49620-2-1363049106.jpg A Dusk Hut is a type of subterranean installation initially designed by the United States government who initially stole the design from Ochigi Ryoji during post WWIII, later constructed in collaboration with by Leon and Red Steel who came together on the project. Officially, they were designed for the sole purpose of sheltering people in the event of a nuclear holocaust, and acting as a set of bases Leon can go to whenever he needs to gear up for a mission, and cannot make it back to his head bunker in Florida or the one currently being constructed under Kasaihana City Districts. The huts were some of the most expensive shelters in the world to create. The intended budget for that particular installation was 400 million dollars, and by the end of their construction reached $645 million The Huts are located in various locations, such as, Underneath Kasaihana City, New Nexus Florida, New California, Neo Shanghai, and Antarctica. 'Overview' ScreenshotOverallLayout1.jpg Each Hut was built for hot-bunking was required at maximum capacity, and equipped with all facilities and supplies needed by him to survive in isolation for the designated time. According to Red Steel development Systems, the life support system could work for over 100 years without failure, and that the chances of a Hut failing were 1,763,497 to 1. In addition, the system also stated that the average life expectancy in a properly maintained Huts is 92.3 years. The facilities and supplies for Huts included complete construction equipment, hydro-agricultural farms, a water purification system, defensive weaponry to equip 5 people, communication systems and surface monitors, social, and entertainment files (for total duration). Waste management was conducted by burning trash on scheduled "burning days". Larger incinerator receptacles were used for the destruction of human corpses or mechanical debries. In addition, some Huts received vehicle caches when they were nessicary for Leon to mobilize at a quick notice. Multiple Dawnmobiles, and Dawncycles, and various other vehicles (soon to be linked) since they were cheaper to produce in production and assembly. Different types of power sources were utilized for the huts. They rely primarily on geothermal energy, with backup power available from a General Atomics nuclear power generator, enough to sustain the vault for 100 hundred years. The entrance houses the Hut's only connection to the outside world. It is closed from the inside by a reinforced high-security door and from the outside by a massive, gear-shaped, four-foot thick vault door, which weigh 50 tons. For most huts this is the only means of entering or leaving. However this is the primary door as there are 2 side doors for quick escape and entry mounted on the roof portions of them, which lead towards the surface, both of which Leon has the knowledge of their entry. The Huts have consoles located on both the inside and outside, either of which requires a security code to open the outer door. These codes are only known to Leon, and also his DNA signature, and for extra security purposes, using the Seiryoku stone, as far as fingerprints go, one would have to have Leon’s exact specific mandarin potency in order to enter it. 'Living Quarters' These doors have a 2% failure rate in case of a direct hit by a nuclear missile, which means the latter it should survive that or any other doomsday impact. Standard pre-War design of the living quarters was that of a single room with a sanitary annex. Each Hut has 2 living quarters, and at maximum capacity, 30 people could stay in a single living quarter, in a hot- bunking system. A standard Hut had 50,000 square feet of usable area. The lights in the Huts used Simu-Sun technology, making it feel just like the outdoors, with only a fraction of a sunburn risk. Most huts use a Seal-N-Safe Vault door Model No. 343 to secure the airlock. The entrance level also houses the Emergency Medical Lab complete with an Auto-Doc, a robotic doctor and Hut assistant located at each hut to give Leon a heads up on the situations and breifings (though this is temporary) . A Hut medic was required to be present at the EML 24 hours a day. The lab had the equipment to treat nearly all injuries and illnesses, ranging from simple bruises to radiation. There are food rations, and other survivial essentials to keep Leon going or company in case it's needed. 'Command Room & Weaponry/Electronics' At the heart of the Hut, the command center was where the overseer's seat was located. The operations center, apart from the seat of power, included the computer lab, where the water purification system was located, and an armory, where the Leon’s weapons, ammunition and suits were stockpiled. The control center, is basically where all of the super techonology found in the Ryoji Tech Inventory comes into play. It has the same computer functions, defenses, weapons cache and base operations but in smaller portions and scattered throughout the multiple huts. In this room there are also dual 5mm miniguns in The Huts, as a last line of defense should it need to be used. There are docks and bays in each base to house Leon's vehicular transport needs as well. There are camera's throughout the facility to show Leon's paronoia as far as if someone ever broke insdie of one of his Huts so to speak. With Thermal mods, and other modifications to make finding whoever did break in easier, but also to keep up with his own doings, in case of mind control. This contains an armory of Leon's personal suits, like the standard Black Dusk suit, and his newest edition the All-Slayer. Duskmobile Self tittled, it's an armored car with Titanium reienforced doors, bullet proof glass, bulletproof tireds, rims with retractible spikes, auto pilot, spring whelled function, hover mode, submerine mode complete with built in oxygen tanks good for 48 hours of underwater time, and built in propulsion system, Supercomputer interface, ejctor seats, a second utility belt as a spare, oil slick deployer, E.M.P bomb, and Light force energy beam emission from the front for offense, or form the back for speed boost up to Mach 6 speed. It's moterized, so EMP's have no effect with two vulcan guns on each door, that shoot at gattling gun proportions. it also includes *Closed circuit television *Handset with direct hotline to police headquarters *Direction Finder equipment *Spare utility belts *Gas masks and breathing apparatus *Dashboard radar *Emergency searchlights *Traveling crime-lab *Built-in sonic range finder *Portable first-aid kit *Fire extinguisher *Short-wave police radio with microphone *Geiger Counter *Traveling research files *Cloth tool bag with tools *Asbestos costumes *Grappling equipment *Whirly-projectile disc *Inflatable rubber rafts *Smoke screen devices *Microscopel *Sound-distinguishing radar-tector *Hydraulic impact absorbers to reduce wreck damage *Diplomatic license plates (immune to normal traffic regulations) *Static Bond Tires made with AGF tech, so it can ride of buildings 'The Black Byrd' Taking advantage of the resources of Ryoji Tech's various divisions, notably Ochigi's studies in Aerospace, he was able to design modified versions of commercial products for use in his crime-fighting assist career. Over the course of several years, there have been numerous drawn out versions of the Black Bird model. Black Bird is equipped with a fully-functioning crime lab, and magnesium flares encased inside of the cone. The current Black Bird is a modified Wayne Aviation SlipStream ($46 million sans "extras". Alot of material for these things come from black market buyers and annoyoumus sellers, from the far conrenrs of the earth.). It's detailed to resemble a standard mid-size corporate jet during take-offs and landings. It features 2 vulcan guns, and 4 missles on each wing, capable of blowing up a small building if aimed properly, along with long metal steel woven cables for grappling and rescue. Some of its features and capabilities are as *At cruising altitude (35,000-45,0000 ft.), telescoping wings retract. Exterior sections of tail and nose-cone envelop cockpit and cabin fuselage for higher altitude pressurization. *Gaining further altitude (45,000-55,000 ft.) delta fins in the tail and snub winglets elongate to increase efficiency and stability as speeds approach supersonic. *At ceiling altitudes (55,000-60,000 ft.) "smart" paint on exterior radar-shielding ceramics responds to dropping air pressure and temperature, thus camouflaging the Batplane's exterior to stealthy black. *Avionics include ergonomic "at-a-glance" viewing levels for all electronics and multifunction displays. The breakaway canopy allows for pilot/co-pilot emergency ejection. The reinforced acrylic glass canopy windows polarize at stealth altitude with silent flight, that can for added resource mimic wind noises 'Suits' 'Darkman' 12bce96526ba8eabb9d9425c57f546b3.jpg b07a314f4b4a5272810ee725d80a88ee.jpg Taking the design from the original Black Dusk suit, Ochigi modded it for Leon. He didnt want Leon to become to dependent on the family metal, until he feels the need to reward him with it, but he woudln't deny him the tools to protect people. As such He modded the suit for Leon, helping him create the illusion to common thugs and criminals that he is faster, stronger, and more powerful - even otherworldly. It features include enhanced ballistic protection from gun fire, fire, insulation,and knifes.The suit is a kevlar material over the top of light weight steel armor plates on a body piece including: both pectorials, abdomen, outter/inner thighs, upper/lower back, and strips along each rib. the frontal layer of the suts appearance is lined with Kinetic Gel, which is an experemential type of liquid Ochigi invented. It's a special high viscosity liquid, desinged to reduce any and all Kinetic impacts to where damage done, is reduced to a lesser degree. Example a sniper bullet doing as much damage as a 9mm pistol. The wounds are still lethal, as this doesn't stop penetration only reduce it dramtiaclly to a level of tolerable paiin for the wearer, but the padding and kevlar do their jobs as well .Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the suit creates a more resilient outer shell, while ultra strong micro plating developed by Ochigi is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. He designed a cowl shape helmet with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from mid-caliber firearms and concussive blows. It's also lined with lead to prevent X-ray vision from tampering, as with a half millimeter thick sheet of lead around the cape as well, to conceal the movements of the wearer underneath it's sheet. A transmitter inside the cowl's ear allows Ochigi or anyone gives the line to, to communicate and feed him information whenever he can on a secure frequency. The cape is a memory cloth developed by Ochigi that had been shelved and never utilized. At first glance it looks like a simple fabric like a parachute, but when a current is applied the loose molecules realign and become rigid, allowing gliding over long distances. Black combat gloves are reinforced with ightweight Tungsten and Kevlar, that also contains custom made gauntlets. Inside the gauntlet is a mini computer linking to the Ryoji Tech Supercomputers, capable of summoning the Black Byrd, or the hoverbike. It also has a harness utility belt that contains gadgets that Leon uses to fight as The Black Dusk, along with Kelvar shinguards and black combat boots. it affords good protection along with being flexible and allowing him to be more agile so he focus on combat and stealth. Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack specifically around the chest. Additionally, the suit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. 'Darkman: Armor Plated' Armor_Plate_Dusk_Suit.jpeg This Version of the Dusk an advanced suit designed with flexible plates overlaying a MR-fluid (magnetorheological fluid) armor layer, and incorporating the latest in cutting-edge technology. The tri-weave bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh, with the MR-fluid based liquid body armor sandwiched in between. The proprietary RyojiTech Smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into counterattacks. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fiber-based alternatives used in previous suits, allowing for greater maneuverability to facilitate quicker elimination of multiple targets in quick succession. The suit is designed to withstand up to 6gs of acceleration, which increases navigational capability by allowing high acceleration manoeuvers without risk of injury. The WayneTech Smart MR-fluid layer will consist of iron nanoparticles suspended in an oily liquid. This leaves the armor flexible in normal use, but when an electrical current is applied to circuits running throughout the armor, the resulting magnetic fields re-aligns the iron particles and hardens the armor to protect Batman from impacts. Interestingly, the Batsuit's liquid armor is stated to harden on impact not via electrical current, a property of dilatants (see above) not MRFs. The likely explanation is that the suit incorporates piezoelectric/piezomagnetic elements that generate magnetic fields when forcefully struck (or when forcefully striking). 'The All Slayer' All slayer 1.jpg All slayer 3.jpg All slayer 4.jpg All slayer 6.jpg All slayer 7.jpg All slayer 10.jpg All Slayer 11.jpg 70572f748f434a14c813b9020ea8b332.jpg ''Overview The Suit itself is built of the same matrieal Leon's space built arm is constructed of which is Black Jaku metal. It has the properties to survive solar winds, and atmospheric renteries like nothing. It was built for the sole purpose of enacting Leon's contingency plans to fight off those closest or furthest from him. The Metal is as Durable as Adamantium but has low grade reflective qualites similar to Reverbium, allowing it to repel of forms of energy withotu added usage of the power. On it's last leg it can tank a ground zero nuclear explosion. The wide array of technology used to build the Suit is of unknown origin, except for its servo-motors, which were supplied by Ryoji Tech. Leon combined and incorporated most of the features and concepts of previous costumes and other gadgets into this Suit, such as the flight capability of the Jet-Wing, batarangs with auxiliary functions, grappling guns, bolas, and retractable claws, among other things. It also gave the wearer superhuman strength, agility, and endurance. He also built in new features such as a cloaking device—possibly inspired by the light refractive polymer although this function probably consumed a good deal of the Suit's power, seeing as Leon minimized its usage. With this Suit, Darkman had more versatility, as he was less dependent on portable gadgets, as well as less vulnerable to external adversities, such as water, electricity, heat and radiation. This is accompained by the metal being malleable and only hardens when in contact with Leon's S.M.A.R.T. Watch. His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand a limited amount of rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, The suit can withstand alot of kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The entire costume was an exoskeleton of electronic circuits; however, it was malleable like regular clothing, capable of being folded to fit inside Leon's backpack or worn as a body suit. Moreover, it conformed to the size of its wearer regadles of who it may be. This is accompained by the metal being malleable and only hardens when in contact with Leon's S.M.A.R.T. Watch. 'Features' *Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 1, able to reach escape velocity and propell through space. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 100 tons. *Power Cells: The suit is powered by an electrical battery, that can emit a feild that can draw in electricty from at least 7 feet around him, this includes electricity from potential energy idol things like cars. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, and electrical attacks as well. *'Anti-Magnetism:' The armor Tony has to negate the effects of magnetism on it. This skill can be triggered when the armor picks next wave magnetism. *Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal on board computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. *Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It's a 5 foot sheild off of his body *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Leon to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. *Retractable wings under the arms to glide on. *Rocket boots enabling thrust. *Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces or at a distance. The recording can be played and downloaded into a chip. *Personal communicator. *Discs that can be fired from the tops of the hands. *Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots for adhesion to certain surfaces. *Retractable claws which could be used to cut or facilitate climbing. *Significant resistance to water, electricity, heat and radiation. *Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. Its only weakness is that he becomes visible if UV light is shined on him. *Grappling guns built into the forearms. *Bolas. *Enhanced visual assistance that allowed him to see in the dark. The visor could also serve as digital binoculars and an infrared filter. Visual from the Batsuit could be fed back to the main computer in the Batcave; it could also receive visual from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning. *Neuromuscular amplification. *Wrist-mounted laser shooter capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. *Enhanced ballistic protection. *Buzz saw incorporated into belt buckle. *Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. 'Enemy Specifics' *'Oni-Killer:' As it's tittle suggest, The all slayer suit is able to use and manipulate The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Channeling the spores of hte plant into solidified energy and firing it. Usuallly in certain doeses this plan will only temporarily stop an Oni, but Leon can choose to continuously pour the energy onto an oni and kill them in the innvitable long run. *'Angel Slayer: '''The angel slayer portion is the Seiryoku's stone ability to pick up on emotions, but this requires intense emotional concentration on the users part. To think hectic and negitive thoughts to convert the energy from light to dark, and enable one to weaken users of holy/angelic/ or Chikara no Hadou users. While this doesn't weaken them physically, it does we *Demon Slayer: TBW *Alien Slayer: TBW *Tecnology Fighter: TBW *Dragon Slayer:TBW *Madarin Slayer: TBW Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Heroes Inc Category:Vigilante Category:Location Category:Darkman